The Feeling
by sakura-saki
Summary: Kurama goes to a new school, and meets a very....short..?...lol Hiei.Slash, yaoi, whatever you wanna call it. HieiKurama


Charaters arn't mine. don't sue! i have no money! runs and hides

Warning: this is slash, yaoi, male male relationships. whatever you want to call it. no likey no read. You have been warned.

The Feeling

Kurama woke up early to the sound of his alarm clock beeping away. He hid his head under his pillow and tried to fall back asleep, but the still buzzing alarm prevented him from doing so. Sighing in defeat, he reached a hand over to turn the alarm off, then pulled himself into a sitting position. He gave out a long yawn, as he streached his arms and back, before walking in a daze to his bathroom for a short shower.

It was Kurama's first day at his new highschool (I can't really think of a name.....HELP ME)  
and he was anything but excited. He knew he would have no trouble getting along with everyone,  
but making a true friend would take a while. Untill then, he would be sitting in the front seat next to the teacher,  
during class, and sitting under a tree, alone, during lunch.

Kurama sighed as he exited the bathroom, with a towel still rapped around his waist.  
Rummaging through his drawers, Kurama pulled out a forest green sweater and a pair of blue jeans.  
he quickly got dressed and stood on front of his mirror. He twisted and turned in every possible way to make sure his outfit was perfect, then,when he was satisfied, ran downstairs into the kitchen where his kassan was cooking breakfast.

She looked up from the stove as she heard her son comming downstairs.

"Morning kassan." Kurama said before kissing her cheek, grabbing his lunch from the counter, and rushing off.

"Good morning, honey. Now, slow down a bit and have some breakfast." She replied, watching her son running around the house, looking for his lost shoe.

Kurama skitted to a stop and looked down at himself. his hair was a mess, his coat was on inside out, his scarf was rapped around his head, and he was missing a shoe. He sighed again.

"Your right kassan." He said, while unrapping his scarf." But i'm afraid i don't have time for breakfast."

Kurama felt guilty at her hurt look, and quickly recoverd.

"Do you mind packing some up for me for later?"

His kassan beamed.

"Of course, honey." She turned around and sturred a pot with her eyes closed. "While i do that, go look for your shoe."

Kurama gave a soft smile before, once again, going on a search for his shoe.

When Kurama finally made it to school, it was no suprise to him that a crowed of fan girls was formed. Being use to this kind of thing, Kurama smiled and sqeezed through the crowds untill he finally made it to the front office.

Kurama walked up to a lady typing on a computer.

"Excuse me. I'm Yoko Kurama, a new student here, and i need my class schedual."

The lady......no wait....girl, looked up from here typing.

"I'm Keiko. I'm not really the secratary, i'm just helping out." She replied with a smile. She turned back to her computer and started typing some more.

"Ah, yes, here you are." She said, talking to herself.

She pressed a key, and turned around to retrieve the printing class schedual. She took a few moments to look over it then gave a short  
"humph".

"Well, i'm sorry to say that the only other student with a matching schedual is Hiei. I guess he'll show you around then. you can have a seat, he'll be out of the principal's office in a few." She said, handing him his squedual.

Kurama gave a blank look, then his face fell. 'why me?' He thought.

He slouched down in a chair on the other side of the room and waited. no more than five minutes were up before Kurama heard talking comming from the pricipal's office. He leaned forward trying to catch the conversation before someone started yelling, making him jump back.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE ME STAY IN SCHOOL AND ACT LIKE A GOOD LITTLE BOY, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMMING, YOU BAKA. NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!"

During this little speech, Kurama crawled up to the principal's door, and looked through the glass. He saw what he guessed to be the principal, sitting in his desk, and a boy about half his size standing on his desk fuming. The boy, he assumed to be Hiei, looked shocked at his own outburst, but recovered.

In a small dangerous voice, barley above a whisper, he said, "I am not some puppet put here for your amusment, old man. Do not asume you have the athority to tell me what to do."

And with that Hiei turned around, hopped off the desk and walked calmly to the door. Kurama, seeing this, struggled to get back in his seat.

Kurama watched as the door opened and Hiei walked out.

Kurama did a double take, then stared at the boy before him. He was unusually short and his hair stood up like black flames.

Hiei was about to leave when Keiko spoke up, snapping Kurama out of the trance.

"Hey! Hiei wait!"

He turned his head to look at her.

"What."

"You've got to show Kurama where his classes are. He's new here, and your the only one with the same schedual. And don't you dare ditch him." She replied walking up to him and poking him.

"And what if i do?"

"I'll tell Yukina."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, yes i would." She stated." Now Kurama, you can follow Hiei, and i'm sure the rest of the gang would like to meet you for lunch...wouldn't they Hiei?" She said the last part dangerously

"Hn"

"GREAT!" Keiko said while clapping her hands together." Now off you two go, the bells going to ring in 20 min, and you'll want a good seat!"

"Only 20 min?!?! We need to hurry!!" Kurama said while quickly grabbing his books.

Hiei snorted, and turned his head to get his first real glance of Kurama. He froze. He looked Kurama up and down. He was about twice his size, but he had beautiful red hair, down to his waist, and forest green eyes he could get lost in.

Hiei looked away quickly and shook his head to clear his thoughts.' Stupid Kitsune......Kitsune? Where did that come from?'A few seconds later, he felt himself be pulled out of the office.

Their first class was gym. The ONLY class Hiei ever attended. After changing into shorts, the two joined the others in a line in front of the teacher.

"Ok class. Basketball today. Count off."

It seemed Hiei was quite the basketball player, because Kurama could see every person on him team rejocing to the fact the he was there team mate.

He locked eyes with Hiei, and gave a small smile.

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Lets see what you've got Kitsune."

Kurama inwardly smiled at his nickname. 'This might be fun after all'

It seemed Kurama lived up to the new nickname Hiei gave him, as he gracefully ran upcourt and scored for his team. Hiei's speed, however, was hard to match. With 7 seconds left, the score was tied, and he sunk the ball right as the buzzer went off.

Kurama was a bit disappointed, but went to congradulate Hiei anyways.

"Well done, Hiei. You have great skill."

"Of course i do." he said shortly. He looked up to meet Kurama's eyes." Your not...terrible either." he said softly

Kurama gave a genuine smile.

"Wow, i've never seen Hiei come so close to complimenting someone"

giggles

"Shut up Yuuske, two words you've never been able to comprehend."

The boy, Yuuske, didn't looked affected by Hiei's works and simply smirked.

"Oooo, i know! Hiei's got himself a new boyfriend." he taunted

Kurama jumped when he heard this and turned a shade simalar to his hair. In a flash, Hiei was up in Yuuske's face with a dangerous scowl.  
"Whoa. Hiei, chill. I was only kidding. So your new here right?" He said pointed to Kurama, who nodded." Then i guess you've met my girlfriend Keiko?

"She's YOUR girlfriend?"

Yuuske's smile faded.

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

Kurama blushed again.

"Oh, nothing! I'm very sorry. It seems, though, that Keiko........" He drifted of, not knowing how to put what he wanted to say.

"Is a bookworm and i'm a punk right?"

Kurama nodded shyly, but Yuuske looked unaffected by the works.

"Thats what everyone says, don't worry about it. By the way, i assume Keiko invited you for lunch?"

Kurama nodded.

"Thats just like her. Well i'll guess i'll see ya at lunch. I can't be late or she'll kill me!!!"

Kurama smiled, and Hiei wore a discusted look.

"Like a dog on a leash." Hiei said softly before turning around and gathering his gym chloths.

"Its obvious how much he loves her."

"There's no such thing as love, fox."

Kurama turned around to face Hiei.

"You don't mean that." He said shocked.

Usually Hiei would yell at someone for telling him what he did or didn't mean. But he merly broke their gaze and sighed.

"Yes i do."

Kurama watched as Hiei walk out of the gym. He started to follow when something popped into his head

'Yuuske said ANOTHER boyfriend. Has he had one before?'

hope you like it!!!!!


End file.
